Swann Honeymead
Swann Honeymead is District 8's Escort. Before the Games Swann Marisol Jacinta Leda Honeymead was born the only child of Ilar Honeymead, last man in the hyper-powerful Honeymead family. Since before the Dark Days, their family has been involved with Panem's media, everything from television to textbooks, but they were granted exclusive rights to create media after President Snow took power. Their company, Honeymead Media Holdings, produces all television, movies, magazines, newspapers and books in Panem, supplying the people with a steady diet of pro-Capitol propaganda approved directly by the government and President Snow. With parents who were either busy (her father), or distant (her mother), Swann was largely left in charge of her own life since childhood, commanding a full staff of her own by age four. Though she had nannies and servants, she became most attached to an Avox named Eta, who has been with their family for years. This was ignored by her family mostly from guilt, and her attachment to an Avox remains a semi-open secret, known amongst the old money families. By age seventeen, Swann was a fairly well-known socialite, and began doing short fashion segments for entertainment shows. Within a few years, she was given her own fashion news show, Stylistic, which enabled her to travel to District Eight and let her form a love and concern for the people there. Stylistic lead to a proper talk show, SWANN, and for several years, Swann lead ratings and became a celebrity in her own right. Despite being famous, Swann didn't care for most aspects of the life, wanting only to be beloved and cared about by the people of the Capitol. She was shy and unused to so many people flocking around her, and it lead her to spend a lot of time partying and drinking too much, falling headfirst into abusive relationships just to feel cared about. While she was busy trying to be adored, her show's competition grew, and soon, SWANN had slipped in the ratings. Desperate, Swann went around her producers and hired actors to come on her show with outlandish tales that people couldn't stop talking about. It worked, for a while, until one rebel saw his opportunity and took it, using the SWANN stage to give a seditious sermon, cursing President Snow and demanding freedom for the Districts. He was cut off within three sentences, but the damage was done. SWANN was cancelled, the rebel was executed, and Swann survived mostly due to her father's influence, leaning against the government with veiled threats. Suddenly, she was nobody. She was all alone again. She wrote a book, an autobiography of sorts, to both entertain herself and clear her name, but it sold poorly. Within six months, Swann spiraled into a deep depression, having always been prone to anxiety and moodiness. She felt hated and worthless, and soon devised a plan: she overdosed on morphling, taking a fatal amount. But Eta found her before she died. Swann was treated by private doctors, all paid off to never speak of the incident, and kept under watch at her father's house for several months. He gifted her with Marcel, a pink teacup Pomeranian, to help cheer her up, and she was eventually allowed to return to her own home with Eta. Floating aimlessly around for a few years, Swann went through hobby after hobby (she eventually stuck with crafting, baking, and yoga), until she decided to attend school and get her Escort certification. She was assigned to District Eight based on her fashion background and existing affiliation for the District. During the Games Swann is known to work extremely hard for her Tributes, and she's never without a smile while she does it. District Eight's Tributes are pampered, receiving elaborate gift baskets upon arrival as well as upon their return from the Arena, and Swann makes sure they never have to do without. Her many family connections and ability to manipulate the media ensure that the Tributes of Eight have plentiful Sponsorships and stay in the spotlight. Interestingly, she has only had one female Tribute during her entire time as an Escort, which leaves her to deal with an unending group of men who generally require a firm hand that she doesn't really have. She's known for her romantic relationship with fellow Escort Jason Compson IV, whom she has known since childhood, but had been out of contact with until she became an Escort. As a gift, Jason gave her a miniature tiger, white with rose stripes, named Pascal, and her pets often accompany her to work. She's also noted for being one of the shortest adults in the Tower (4'11" in bare feet), her naturally platinum hair, and for her love of full skirts and petticoats. Abilities *Excellent negotiation skills *Strong work ethic *Makes delicious baked goods *Other abilities include: **Crying **Severe panic attacks **Being smol and cute **Generally pleasant nature Miscellaneous *If Swann were ever to be reaped as a Tribute, her score would most likely be a 3 and her token would be a locket with a picture of her on the set of her old show. *Swann rarely sleeps in the Tower, preferring her own home. Her room in the Suite is used mostly as a place for her pets to nap. *Her voice is best described as "sexy baby". *She has an entire room in her home devoted to her hobbies: yoga, a 'craft room' contained in a huge walk-in closet, and miniature, free-standing wardrobes for her pets' clothing. Category:District 8 Category:Capitol characters Category:Support Staff Category:Escorts